


What You Didn't Know

by TotalEntropy



Series: Incognitus [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), But he wasn't gaslighted, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream's full name is Daydream, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, George does not turn on Dream, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Literally Minecraft Skin Clay/Dream (Kind Of), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Wilbur Soot, No this is not a Dreamon theory, Queerplatonic Dreamteam, Sapnap does not turn on Dream, Temporary Character Death, The Crimson Egg did not happen, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Well - Freeform, by Dream, dream blobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalEntropy/pseuds/TotalEntropy
Summary: "What the hell's your problem with L'manburg in the first place, you green bastard?" Tommy snarled at the blond ghost."It goes against everything I worked for.""What? Complete control?""No," Dream finally looked at Tommy " Complete Unity."-------------What if before the first war, everything was at peace. The Dream team finally settled down from all their adventures, inviting others to come to their server in the name of equality. But, of course, Peace never last long. Enter Wilbur Soot, a young musical traveler with his band of friends and family hoping to settle as well. However, what he hid from everyone else that he was jealous, thinking that someone younger than him got what he always wanted. A server for his own. Being raised by an admin, he hoped to become an admin as well. Filled with envy and rage, he decided to take the server for himself, painting Dream as the villain. Although, as we know, he failed, dying as a product. The first war caused tension throughout the SMP, destroying relationships and the unity. After bringing Tommy back from exile, Tubbo, Quackity, And Tommy decided to kill Dream, only for Dream to bring Tommy down with him.Here is where our story begins.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Grason | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, others
Series: Incognitus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197932
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	What You Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin. Yes, I am a Dream Apologist, but I actually love C!Dream just as much. Before you guys come in with the he manipulated/killed children, yes, I know. To be honest, I always loved the villains more and my goodness they made Dreams character so GOOD. The dreamon theory will not be in this series, but Nightmare will be. He's like, Dream's brother if you will.
> 
> Another thing, I actually am not making this because of my Dream Apologist attitude. Even I know Canon Dream did some fucked up shit. I am making this because of a dream(ha!) I had and I just had to write it. This is actually my first Archive fic, most likely there will be more because this is a series.
> 
> ONE MORE THING! To be honest I love Wilbur a lot. He is such an interesting character. The only reason he is the villain because, again, a dream. I actually dislike SMP! Tommy lmao. But I do love CC!Tommy. His videos make me laugh. However, I this series, Tommy is not going to be the bad guy (well, not for long, he did kill Dream- you know what, you will see)
> 
> On the subject of this, Ranboo is like, one of my most favourite SMP Character and content creator. You will not see my favouritism for him much in this book, but it will be seen later in the series.

The world became quiet.

A shuddered gasp passed through his lips.

His world became quiet.

Crimson liquid fell to the floor.

Instinctively, the Blazebourne pulled the shorter, colorblind male into his torso.

It wasn’t supposed to end this way. 

Sapnap held George close, half of what remained of the Dream Team close, as a wretched effort to hide him from the blood being spilt. 

Trying to protect him from the once pristine white and emerald green fabric gradually turn red. 

Trying to shield his dear friend from seeing the falling of their dearest person. 

Their empathic protector. 

Their fearless leader. 

Their closest ally. 

Their best friend.

The one who took them in, hid them from the merciless rain and thunder of the unsympathetic outdoor world, adopted them as his own. Not as friends, not as family, but as something more. 

They were his, just as he was theirs. However, he is gone. Mournfully, Sapnap knew he will never come back. Yet he still begged.

HE WASN’T SUPPOSED TO DIE!

George was frozen in his embrace, obviously aware of the grief his friend was trying to hide him from. He did not want to look. He couldn’t. He knew not if he would break upon seeing what he fears to know. No, what he fears would confirm of that he already knew. Soft sobs racked through his frame as he attempted to look smaller inside of the arsonist arms. He gripped the white shirt of his friend in clenched fist. Daring not to let go, in fear of him losing Sapnap too. The anxiety and terror of being alone.  
But he died alone.

His cries became louder. 

He should not have, yet he did. His martyr like personality refused for them to be caught in the crossfire of a war he did not want to commit. His world forcefully being taken away from him, destroyed, bathed in blood, and divided. The one thing he did not want. What he begged for not to happen.  
George began to scream, barely feeling the arms around him tighten. He yelled to the heavens, rain beginning to fall, becoming one with his tears. His legs could not hold him up anymore, making him slowly lower himself to the ground. 

His ground. 

The one he made. 

The one he nurtured as is own child. 

But he is dead. And no matter how long George cries toward the heavens and pray, pray that miraculously, his Dream would live, that he would get up and hold he and Sapnap closely into his chest. He knew, by Notch, he knew it was not going to happen. 

They both tumbled towards their leader. Sapnap unceremoniously shoving Tommy out of their way as George collapsed near his leader’s head, slightly curly green hair spilling out of the bun he helped to tighten just earlier this morning, with the promises of ‘come back home’ dripping from his lips. A promise that was broken the moment he saw his friend walk out their door. George felt Sapnap fall beside him. He felt as an arm pulled him close. Saw as the other arm cradle their fallen one close to them. They did nothing but sit and mourn.

Philza knew he was too late. As a fellow admin, he felt the grounds shake, saw the skies instantly darken, crying for their admin. He instantly felt the Nether cool, and the End fall. He continued to run, however, denying every bone in his body that knew the other was, in fact, dead. Denying every bone in his body that knew that the SMP admin has fallen. He pushed himself, wings threatening to burst out and fly the rest of the journey, in which he let in. Picking up Techno into his arms, he soared. In less than two minutes he landed, only to fall. His son attempts to keep him up barely worked. Yet, he did not care. Yes, he did miss the slaughter of his companion, his friend. 

The one that was trained along with him, showing the greatness of his powers. His potential of being a great admin. And he is.  
And he was.

He, however got to see the body of his friend that was being held by the ones he kept dear.  
Philza saw it all. He shakely stood up, with the help of his Netherbourne son, dragging them both towards whats left of the Dream Team. He witnesses their tears, and he knew he had tears falling himself.  
“Phil,” Philza turned towards his son, noticing that he was not crying, but had heavy grief swimming in his crimson eyes. Philza did nothing but pull his son into his grip.  
Steps approached the mourning. Only Sapnap looked up, just to see Karl, one of the first seven on the server, collapse beside him.  
“Sappy,” his voice was miserable, eyes red and filled with sorrow.

Sapnap did nothing but cry harder, holding his own closer to him. Karl’s figure wilted even more, leaning against Sapnap, tears falling from his own eyes.  
Phil looked away from their confrontation, paying more attention to his son in his arms, both feeling the loss of their friend. He unfolded his wings, covering the group with the wide expansion.

Feeling the tremors, he saw as the server opened Her grounds, breaking through cobblestone and bedrock. She sprouted a vibrant vine of power. Then two. Then three. She kept doing so until several dozens of tendrils on the green energy surrounded Her Admin. She held him inside Her embrace, pushing back the members of the SMP away from the protective hold of what was Hers, what is Hers. The only ones She left close was the remaining Dream Team, and the time traveler, the Older Admin and his son. The energy circled the fallen man, before becoming a bubble of protection. Phil could hear the confusion, the fear, the outrage from all around. He saw Tommy tumble from where he was pushed away from the greenette by the Arsonist, sword falling from his grip. The boy walked back unsteadily until he was inside the embrace of his best friend.  
The ones left close to the Admin looked up, George attempts to grab for his leader, only for the others to hold him back. His wails became louder, begging for him back. Shouting for him back. Sapnap just held him tight, whispering apologies into the smaller’ s ears.

The server was in grief. 

The Server was in rage. 

The Server was broken. 

Her Admin has fallen. She could do nothing but mourn. She did Her last act to bring Her Admin into Her embrace. To hold him even as he is dead. Feeling nothing but anger towards the ones who used what was Her’s, only to abandon him, betray him and slaughter him like he was worth nothing to them. In one last fit of anger. She let loose on last tendril of Her essence, plunging it deep into the chest of the one who slayed what was Her ‘s. She heard the outcries of the traitors around Her. Feeling one last victory, the Server pulled Her Admin into the opening of the earth She opened for him. At last, with the Admin in Her embrace, She slept, never to wake up.

The members of the server witnessed as Tommy pierced the Admin straight into his chest. The watched him falling to his injury. They saw as a grin split Tommy’s grin in half, shouts of victory peeling from his lips. The other members began to celebrate. Quackity jumped up and yanked Fundy into a hug, the fox doing nothing but hug back and laugh. Puffy letting off a breath of relief that the child lived through the battle with the manic man. Tubbo giggled hysterically, throwing himself at Ranboo, his arms wrapped around the taller’s neck. Ranboo himself had tears of happiness beading at the corner of his eyes, spinning he and Tubbo around in glee. Sam did nothing but close his eyes, content that they were finally free. Everyone was happy. Joyful of the death of their Tyrant. The ones who did nothing but keep them in his strings.

All but seven. 

Purpled collapsed into the hold of his elder brother, sobs racking through his body. He and his brother were nothing but nomads. Scavenging for food, searching for a home. They kept travelling, ever since their parents fell. Purpled knew he would still be on the streets with his brother, never knowing the next time they got food. They only got a home after their Admin took them in, giving them a home, giving them a family. He was surrounded by warm faces and never-ending love. He was happy. He was happy. Then war raged on their land, causing majority pf the first settlers of the server to escape. Making refuge further away from the Greater SMP. The warm faces and love became scornful eyes and war ridden bodies. And now the one who gave him happiness in the first place is gone. He dug himself deeper into his brother’s arms.

Punz did nothing but hold the sobbing child in his grasp. Hold his mourning brother inside his grasp. He clenched his eyes.

‘This isn't real,’ Punz repeated in his head. ‘This can’t be real!’

Punz knew if the Admin did not take him and his brother in, they would most likely still be struggling in the street. That, or the brothers would be dead. He remembered the day vividly. He and Purpled got into big trouble with the authorities on the Main Hub. Punz and Purpled were to be executed that day, with Punz being a mercenary and Purpled being a thief that also worked with enchanting. Right before they were sent to their deaths, he approached the authorities holding the brothers. Punz was first wary of the Admin. He thought that the Admin would be the one to separate him from his little brother. What he did not anticipate was the Admin giving him a chance to get a home. To have a family. Obviously, he took the chance given to him. He did not want his little brother to die, neither did he want Purpled to be without his last remaining family member.

Upon entering the Server, he felt the life of the inhabitants and the land itself. Hybrids and humans all around living peacefully and joyously. He looked around in awe, then his reflexed kicked in when he saw four people running towards him and his brother. He saw a dark-haired male with brimstone eyes that seem to light a flame in the golden sun. Right beside him, a shorter male with white rimmed glassed and dark chocolate hair ran just as fast as the brimstone boy. Behind those two were a male cat hybrid and what Punz thought was a demon. He blinked at the demon, with said male being right above nine feet, the tallest of the group. 

Punz pulled Purpled behind him to shield the boy from the others, incase of an attack. That was not the case when the four males past the two brothers to jump at the Admin that led them to their new home. The cat hybrid, the dark haired male and the only human like male out of the whole group all gathered the Admin into a hug while the demon picked all three of them up into his grasp.

“He’s home!” 

He heard other voices from the village coming closer. To be honest, Punz was confused, but he thought that he could get use to this. 

And he did.

Then he did not.

Everything changed when wars raged on their land. So, he hid his brother from the conflict, and he fought. He fought with the one who gave him a home. He bleeds for the one who gave him a chance of happiness.  
And he will mourn for the one that he let slip away.

Bad and Ant did nothing but hold each other as the others rejoiced. Bad basically adopted the Dream Team as his own, later doing the same for Ant. He saw as they grew stronger, become braver, fought harder than how they were before. He found Ant in a cave surrounded by wolves before he joined the SMP. They both depended on each other, surviving, and caring for each other as no one else would. Until he found them. Ant hissed at the admin when he appeared in front of their homes, with Bad standing in front of the feline, towering over the unknown person.

He only laughed, before gifting to them a chance of a permanent home. Ant was skeptical at first, knowing the prejudice behavior shown towards hybrids such as himself, and the fear human show when they see demons such as his closest friend. Yet, Bad accepted the deal, and who was Ant to eradicate the pure mirth in the demon’s eyes when they were given the chance of a home. Still, he thought that they were walking straight into a trap. He was proven wrong when they were brought to the Server, immediately being greeted by the inhabitance of the land. Happy smiles were given all around. The mysterious person was hugged by the people who greeted him. He gently kissed the hand of a young child, who’s eyes lit up in the presence of her Admin. A light giggle flowed through her lips.  
Two male figures rushed through the crowd, crashing into the Admin, only for him to laugh at them and engulfed the two into a hug. Bad and Ant looked at each other. Bad smiled while Ant only rolled his eyes. They will find a home here, among the joy and the unity. 

And they did. 

Then they lost it.

Bad being one of the few that left with the non-fighters of their peaceful SPM, did not take part in the war. Ant was in between, helping to gather resources for the war that was brought to their lands, for the war that they did not want. He saw their home divide into discord and bloodshed, brought by a single jealous man.  
The man is dead, yes, but he left his legacy of brainwashed children and the unknowing adults. Lies from one deranged man twisting the thoughts of the ones who did not know. In return, they prosecuted the innocent, killing him, then danced in happiness.  
Bad and Ant could do nothing but watch as their Admin fell.  
They could do nothing but scream.

Tommy was ecstatic! He slayed the Tyrant. The one that did nothing but oppressed him and his friends from the moment they asked for independence. Wilbur would be proud. They finally got what they wanted. Freedom. He celebrated with his friends, danced and shouted with Tubbo in glee. They both were travelling with Wilbur from a long time, since Will left from their father’s home, and Tommy following him. Tubbo did not want his best friend to leave him alone, so he joined the brothers on their journey. On their journey, they met the sweet Nihachu, with her soft words, caring nature, sweet actions, and even sweeter treats. the brilliant Fundy, with his way of making potions and enchanting the small number of weapons that they manage to obtain throughout their travels. Eret, with all his charisma and vibrant nature, being a person they can all lean on. 

Being the person who they have been all betrayed by.

It was great at first. They finally found a place they could call home. Yes, Tommy did cause a few problems with the earlier settlers, and maybe Wilbur decided to start a drug van which was obviously against the rules, but it was all fun and games.

What Tommy did not know was some of the fires he started nearly killed a young girl. What Tommy did not realize that the drugs Wilbur distributed under the guise of medicine nearly killed a quarter of the settlers before their Admin came to heal them. What Tommy did not see that this was all the plan of his elder brother, a ruse to get the land he so desired. He failed to notice the poisonous lies disguised as syrupy words, swaying him into thinking that they were right, and the damn green bastard was wrong.

He was confused to see some of the inhabitance of the SMP were not rejoicing but mourning instead. He saw his brother, the damn brother that murdered his best friend.

He was forced to kill Tubbo, you know this. You saw as he was remorseful as he pulled the trigger, painting the stage with colours.

The damn brother that blew up his home.

You knew he hated governments, you used him like a weapon. He told you this. You pretended to be on his side, never thinking of the nights he held you close, telling you Greek stories to lull you to sleep. Yet, you continued to pretend to be on his side, betraying him over and over again.

He saw his father that killed his brother.

The one that most likely saved everyone from the madness that was Wilbur, from the plans that Wilbur had to assure that he would get the land he so desired, slaying everyone in his way. 

The one that blew up their home.

The one that saw the land as a means to their doom, seeing the cursed country as a reason for many wars to come, just as it was the reason for many wars before.

He saw Punz, Ant, Bad and Purpled all huddled together, tears cascading down their face. He was confused as to why they were crying. They were free, were they not?

He pretended that he did not know that they were the first to be there. The closest to the one he just slayed without remorse.

He saw Karl beside of what remained of the Dream Team.

The same group of friends he savagely tore apart.

The three sobbing above the body of the Tyrant he killed. They were supposed to be happy, right? Then why were they sad? 

Was it Dream who used George and Sapnap for his own personal gain? 

Was it not Dream who abandon Ant and Bad to fend for their own? Who kicked them out of the land they so loved as their home? 

Was it not Dream who also exile Purpled? Locking him inside the tall UFO, never to be seen by anyone else of the Greater SMP?

Was it not Dream who only use Punz as a way to not get his own hands bloody? Who demanded the male to kill whoever Dream wished as no not use his own hands? 

Them why were they crying? Was it some type of twisted form of Stockholm Syndrome? Would they actually miss the one who made all their lives a living hell? Was it the result of Dream’s manipulation?

Tommy was honestly confused, but just as he was about to ask Tubbo if he knew anything, the ground opened below Dream. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THAT!” Tommy grabbed on to Tubbo, who grabbed on to Ranboo.

“I-I don’t know!” Tubbo only screamed back in confusion and fear.

The rest of the SMP stopped rejoicing to see that the corpse of the one they called the villain was being embraced by a swarm of vibrant green energy. They watched horrified as the earth swallowed the body whole, thinking it was some form of plan for Dream to escape. Everyone began to panic, hysteria all around. Tommy began to rush towards the set that was previously holding onto the dead body of the Admin, only to feel something piercing his chest.  
Hearing a scream behind him, it sounded like Tubbo, Tommy shakely down to see the same green vine of energy protruding right through his chest. He felt the blood dripping from his mouth, felt the decelerating of his pulse and the slowest of his breathing.

‘You damn green bastard, you really wanted to bring be down with you, huh,’ Tommy only gave a sick smile as the vine exited his chest, making him fall over. 

‘Guess I’m seeing you in hell, huh bitch,’ Tommy began seeing dark spots n his vision. The last thing he saw was his best friend running towards him, eyes full of tears.

‘Whatever, as long as he's safe, ill endure seeing your ugly much for eternity,’ Tommy closed his eyes, his breathing halting. Heart stopped.

Then Tommyinnit died.

Tommyinnit was killed due to intentional server design. Zero lives left.

\--------  
“Hello, Tommyinnit, surprised to see you here,” Motherfucker!

Tommy’s eyes snapped open. He saw the last person he wished to see wearing different clothes and that bloody mask on his face. He heard the humor in the other’s voice, just imagining the small grin on the other’s face with amused eyes.

Did he think this was some sort of sick joke?!

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's extremely late where I am and I really wanted to post this. As a result, the end is kind of rushed. My bad. 
> 
> Extra details to know: 
> 
> Hybrids from the Nether are called Netherbournes.  
> Hybrids from the End are called Enderbournes.  
> Hybrids from the Overworld are called Overbournes.
> 
> This book will be three chapters max, with the other books of the series being the same or less. 
> 
> You might see close relations among the Dream Team, they are solely Queer platonic. 
> 
> Karlnapity is not in a relationship either. Honestly, I don’t think any of my books will have any romantic relations.
> 
> You may realize i spell some words differently? I am not born in Britain but I was raised with British family members. Therefor, you will see some words spelt in the Britain way. Neither am I American.
> 
> Also, I wanted to make Dream like more like his skin, but still human like, in a sense. This is what my mind came up with.  
> >Green lower back length hair that is usually up in a bun or ponytail  
> >White denim overalls and green cropped hoodie all over a long-sleeved black turtle neck  
> >The iconic fingerless gloves  
> > His skin is literally pure white.  
> >His usual straps and belts for his weapons, but their black instead of brown  
> >Eyes of ender eyes and freckles  
> >He still has his mask
> 
> If you want, you can make fanart. I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Headcannon! Dream can enlarge his size up to nearly ten feet tall. Perks of being a server admin. 
> 
> Again, before we leave. Yes, I am a Dream Apologist, but I know he did some messed up shit. Honestly, I might make a Villain Dream series, but it will still circle around him. Maybe even Ranboo and Tommy. We'll see, though.
> 
> Until next time, this is Entropy, wishing you a chaotic day ;)


End file.
